Pets
The information below was taken from Mu Legend's Page. The video below by T-Party does a good job at showing the different aspects of the Pet system. Boost your stats with cute pets! Pets in MU Legend provide characters with additional stats. From basic-stat boosts to Companion Pet effects, you'll find these creatures to be very useful. Pets also grant basic stats, which increase in number as they level up. Pets can be obtained as an item, and you can right-click on a pet to register it. You can register only 1 Summoned Pet, which will follow you around. Pets that are not summoned can be registered as Companion Pets, which give you an ally bonus. Pets registered as Companion Pets do not follow you and won't let you use their stats. Instead, as the sum of the combat power of all registered pets increases, you'll be granted additional stat bonuses. Normal (Legendary) Companion Pets grant additional Zen, Material (Hero) Companion Pets grant increased monster EXP, and Support (Legendary) Companion Pets grant increased Soul EXP. Boost your stats with cute pets. Pets: Your in-game companion gives you additional stats What does a pet do? The cute little pets in MU Legend provide your characters with very useful stats. You'll get boosts in attack, additional damage, HP and also combat power. Only Summoned Pets have their basic stats applied to your characters, so it's important to take that into account when deciding which pet you want to summon. Only 1 Summoned Pet can be registered at a time, and it will follow you everywhere. If you let your character rest for a long time, pets will do cute motions. Cats wash their faces with their front paws, and Igrits do backward somersaults. Pets are available in a range of species, and you can find a variety of types, including Beast, Normal, Support and Insect. Each type of pet also has different stats. Insect pets have stats such as "Plant Additional Damage", "Insect Additional Damage" and "Insect Damage Reduction". Check the Premium Inventory to see the pets you've obtained. Different types of pets grant different stats. What are Summoned Pets and Companion Pets? Once you've obtained a pet, open the Inventory > Premium Inventory and right-click on the pet for quick registration. Press hotkey U to access the Manage Pets window and view the pets you've registered. You then add them as a Summoned Pet or a Companion Pet. Summoned Pets and Companion Pets are different to each other. While Summoned Pets follow you around and grant you their basic stats, Companion Pets do not grant you their stats and stay hidden from view. Instead, as the sum of their combat power increases, you'll get additional stat bonuses. Right-click on the pet you've obtained to open the Register Pet window. Tibetton, shown as a Summoned Pet. Summoned Pets grant you their basic stats. Companion Pets grant stat boosts based on their total combat power. Effects of combat-power bonus and companion-type bonus. Growing pets: Use other pets as material. You can grow pets to increase their combat power and basic stats. Register the growth pet first, then register the pets you wish to use as material. Pets are grown using the EXP calculated from the grade and level of the material pets. The star rating of the pet will change once it's grown. For example, a Tier 1 ?0 Igrit Pet will become a Tier 1 ?1 Igrit Pet. Magic Gems and Zen are also required for growth. Magic Gems are mostly obtained in the Magic Gem Mine, and you'll earn a lot of Zen from hunting, quests or in Luery's Secret Vault. A pet-growth system where you use material pets to upgrade your main pet. Obtaining pets: Get pets from Fabrice's Garden. You can obtain pets from Fabrice's Garden in the Room of Duty, Ohrdor. Once you clear the dungeon, you'll get a cube that offers a random item, and there's a certain chance you will obtain a pet. You must be Lv. 25 or above to enter this dungeon. It's only available once a day, so be sure to get as many pets as possible by clearing it daily. Clear Fabrice's Garden once a day to obtain pets.